Stereo Hearts
Lyrics My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio (yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (I like it) Just sing along to my stereo . Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like yeah f*cked up, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that 'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you . My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio (aha) And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo . Let's go! If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?) Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up) And crank it higher every time they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you . My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close (listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio (come on) Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo (sing along) Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo . I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find) I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on, whoa) . My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio (aha) Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie) Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes, baby!) so sing along to my stereo Yeah Category:Gym Class Heroes Category:Rap Category:Songs Category:Adam Levine Category:Maroon 5